


Через расстояния

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Everton F.C., Goodbyes, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Неужели это и есть конец?
Relationships: Leighton Baines/Marouane Fellaini





	Через расстояния

«Неужели это и есть конец?»

Лейтон спокойно готовился к этому целый сезон, зная, что у него есть достойные кандидаты на замену как в футбольном, так и в смысле некого «духа». Люка — отличный крайний защитник, а Том и Дом — отличные его наследники в творческом смысле. И все же что-то бередило его душу, не давало заслуженного покоя.

Он скучал. Прошло уже почти семь лет, а он все еще скучал по Фелли. Казалось, буквально позавчера на поле «Финч Фарм» появился новичок из «Стандарда», почти не говоривший по-английски и со смешной кудрявой головой, а вчера он, повзрослевший, ушел вслед за мистером Мойесом и так и не вернулся. А теперь он и вовсе в далеком Китае, за многие тысячи миль от Ливерпуля, и связь между ними как-то сама собой истаяла.

Интересно, помнит ли он? Вернется ли в Англию после своего китайского вояжа? Доедет ли до Ливерпуля, чтобы просто погостить хоть немного?

Долетит ли от него хоть какая-нибудь весточка?

Именно сегодня все и решится, а пока остается только ждать.


End file.
